<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen with a RWBY Surpise by Gknight21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582149">Frozen with a RWBY Surpise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21'>Gknight21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen - Fandom, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During my attempt at random humour, a series of  spontaneous wording causes a random crossover between Team RWBY and JNPR of RWBY and Frozen.</p><p>Prince Hans still wishes to target Elsa, but a 'secret' of Anna's changes things.</p><p>Can these two huntsmen teams help protect the ice palace with teamwork?</p><p>(Warning: there's a few moments of fourth wall breaks)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen with a RWBY Surpise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written in 2014, around the time I had only seen song clips of Frozen and had started getting into RWBY. It was during this time I would do random one-shots where I'd try to be humorous and guess what could happen next based on what I saw. This is reflected in this story due to it being an old one. Also this was during the time I was very into the 'Anna has fire powers' theory.</p><p>Just beware of this and enjoy! (This is one of the stories that disappeared without warning on fanfiction and I'm glad I can re-share it with the world)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Frozen with a little RWBY surprise!</span><br/>
<span class="u">During the creating Ice palace scene…</span>
</p><p><br/>
Elsa was creating her ice palace while singing.</p><p><br/>
“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen<br/>
A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I’m the Queen<br/>
The wind  is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn’t keep it in heaven knows I’ve tried<br/>
Don’t let them in, Don’t them see<br/>
Be the good girl you always have to be, <br/>
Conceal, Don’t feel<br/>
don’t let them know!<br/>
Well, now they know!</p><p><br/>
Let it go! Let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore! <br/>
Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!<br/>
I don’t care what they’re going to say!<br/>
Let the storm rage on!<br/>
The cold never bothered me anyway!</p><p>It’s  funny how some distance makes everything seems small<br/>
And the fears that once controlled me <br/>
Can’t get to me at all!<br/>
It’s time to see what I can do<br/>
To test the limits and breakthrough<br/>
No right, no wrong, no rules for me<br/>
I’m free!<br/>
Let it go! Let it go! I’m one with the wind and sky!<br/>
Let it go! Let it go! You’ll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay!<br/>
Let the storm rage on!</p><p>My power flurries through the air into the ground<br/>
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around<br/>
And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast<br/>
I’m never going back! The past is in the  past!<br/>
Let it go! Let it go! And I’ll rise like the break of dawn! <br/>
Let it go! Let it go! That prefect girl is gone!<br/>
Here I stay in the light of day!<br/>
Let the storm rage on!<br/>
The cold never bothered me anyway!” Elsa sang.</p><p><br/>
“Hey, I can do that too” Yang said as she along with Team RWBY and JNPR appeared randomly behind Elsa.</p><p><br/>
“Aaaah! Who  are you?” Elsa cried.</p><p><br/>
“I’m Ruby, this is my sister yang and my friends, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren” Ruby explained.</p><p><br/>
“Where do you come from?” Elsa asked.</p><p><br/>
“We come from a place called Remnant” Jaune said.</p><p><br/>
“Hi there!” Anna said, randomly.</p><p><br/>
“Anna! You just came from thin air!” Elsa cried.</p><p><br/>
“That what I do in Fan fiction” Anna said, matter-of-factually.</p><p><br/>
“What’s fact fiction?” Elsa asked.</p><p><br/>
“Not Fact, Fan fiction” Anna corrected her.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t tell me; next Kristoff, Sven and Olaf are going to appear?” Elsa asked, sarcastically.</p><p><br/>
They all appear for 2 seconds then vanish again.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, come on! Someone is playing with my mind here!” Elsa cried.</p><p><br/>
Then a fire monster which looked like Marshmallow appeared.</p><p><br/>
“Anna, did you create this?” Elsa asked.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe…” Anna said, cautiously.</p><p><br/>
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p><br/>
5 hours ago near Arendelle….</p><p><br/>
<em> <span class="u">“The snow melts light on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I’m the Queen</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">The wind  is howling like these  swirling flames inside, couldn’t keep it in heaven knows I’ve tried</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Don’t let them in, Don’t them see</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Be the good girl you always have to be, </span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Conceal, don’t feel</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">don’t let them know!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Well, now they know!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let it go! Let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore! </span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and punch the floor!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">I don’t care what they’re going to say!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let the flames rage on!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">The heat never bothered me anyway!</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">It’s  funny how some distance makes everything seems small</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">And the loneliness that once controlled me </span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Can’t get to me at all!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">It’s time to see what I can do</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">To test the limits and breakthrough</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">No right, no wrong, no rules for me</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">I’m free!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let it go! Let it go! I’m one with the sun and sky!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let it go! Let it go! You’ll never see me fry ! Here I stand and here I stay!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let the flames rage on!</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">My power flurries from the sun into the ground</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">My soul is spiralling in flaming fractals all around</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">And one thought crystalizes like an fiery blast</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">I’m going  to get her back! The past is in the  past!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let it go! Let it go! And I’ll rise like the break of dawn! </span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Here I stay in the light of day!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">Let the flames rage on!</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">The heat never bothered me anyway!” Anna sung while making a flame version of Elsa’s ice palace along with a fiery version of Olaf called Falo (Olaf backwards).</span> </em>
</p><p><br/>
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">Back in the present</span>
</p><p><br/>
“#Flames!” Jaune cried as He ran away in horror at the flame monster.</p><p><br/>
“Elsa! Help!” Team RWBY cried.</p><p><br/>
Elsa  put out the fiery monster which made it drop Team RWBY into the snow.</p><p><br/>
“I want to sing too” Yang cried.</p><p><br/>
The music started up again.</p><p><br/>
“Yang, no! You can’t sing!” Weiss cried.</p><p><br/>
“Our powers match but we’re not related” Elsa said as she spotted the snowflake symbol on Weiss’ back.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe we’re cousins?” Weiss suggested.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe we’re cousins too” Yang suggested as she stood next to Anna.</p><p><br/>
“Wow! What a sweet moment” Pyrrha said.</p><p><br/>
“Where’s Jaune?” Ruby asked.</p><p><br/>
About 200 miles from Elsa’s Palace….</p><p><br/>
Jaune kept walking.</p><p><br/>
“I’m so… Tired…” Jaune gasped as he fell into the snow.</p><p><br/>
A brown reindeer found him and dragged him inside a cave.</p><p><br/>
“Ow….Where am I?” Jaune asked.</p><p><br/>
“You’re inside my cave” a young blonde-haired ice guy said.</p><p><br/>
“I’m Jaune” Jaune said.</p><p><br/>
“I’m Kristoff, This reindeer saved your life, his name is Sven and he’s my only friend” Kristoff said.</p><p><br/>
“Do you know any girls called Anna or Elsa?” Jaune asked.</p><p><br/>
“Them? Why they’re the orphaned princess. Their parents drown on a boat ride overseas for a royal meeting. Elsa’s meant to become Queen as she’s 18 and Anna’s 15” Kristoff explained.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, I didn’t know. My friends are with them” Jaune said.</p><p><br/>
“It’s ok. You need to rest, we’ll look for them in the morning” Kristoff said.</p><p><br/>
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p><br/>
Back at Elsa’s Palace, now inside in the top room…</p><p><br/>
“Please come home, Elsa” Anna pleaded.</p><p><br/>
“I can’t, I don’t want to hurt you again” Elsa said.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe we should go?” Ruby suggested.</p><p><br/>
“It’s sister reconnection time, Go, go!” Weiss urged as they quickly left.</p><p><br/>
Without either sister realising, our favourite random character (Grace, normal age:15 years old) appears, ready to prevent something bad from happening.</p><p><br/>
Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!<br/>
Please don't shut me out again.<br/>
Please don't slam the door.<br/>
You don't have to keep your distance anymore</p><p>'Cause for the first time in forever,<br/>
I finally understand<br/>
For the first time in forever,<br/>
We can fix this hand in hand<br/>
We can head down this mountain together!<br/>
You don't have to live in fear...<br/>
Cause for the first time in forever<br/>
I will be right here</p><p>Elsa: Anna,<br/>
Please go back home<br/>
Your life awaits<br/>
Go enjoy the sun--<br/>
And open up the gates</p><p>Anna: Yeah, but —</p><p>Elsa: I know!<br/>
You mean well, but leave me be<br/>
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!<br/>
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me</p><p>Anna: Actually we're not</p><p>Elsa: What do you mean you're not?</p><p>Anna: I get the feeling you don't know</p><p>Elsa: What do I not know?</p><p>Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...<br/>
Snow</p><p>Elsa: What?</p><p>Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.</p><p>Elsa: Everywhere?</p><p>Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!</p><p>Elsa: No, I can't.<br/>
I — I don't know how!</p><p>Anna: Sure you can! I know you can!<br/>
`Cause for the first time in forever,<br/>
Elsa: Oh<br/>
I'm such a fool!<br/>
I can't be free!</p><p>Anna: You don’t have to be afraid...<br/>
Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me!</p><p>Anna: We can work this out together!<br/>
Elsa: I can’t control the curse!</p><p>Anna: We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made<br/>
Elsa: Anna, please, you’ll only make it worse!</p><p>Anna: Don’t panic!<br/>
Elsa: There’s so much fear!</p><p>Anna: We’ll make the sun shine bright!<br/>
Elsa: You’re not safe here!</p><p>Anna: We can face this thing together!<br/>
Elsa: No!</p><p>Anna: We can change this winter weather!<br/>
Elsa: I I I I I...</p><p><br/>
Anna: And everything will be all right...</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">(Grace wrestles Anna out of the way and gets blasted instead)</span>
</p><p><br/>
Elsa: I CAN’T!</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry, Anna” Elsa said. Then she turns around.</p><p><br/>
“Anna, you’re ok” Elsa said.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">-Grace’s point of view-</span>
</p><p><br/>
“I got blasted instead” I gasped.</p><p><br/>
“You ok, Grace?” Anna asked, softly.</p><p><br/>
“I’m ok, just glad I saved you” I whispered.</p><p><br/>
“Grace, I-“ Elsa began.</p><p><br/>
“It’s alright, I may not know what happens in the next scene but I want you both to know that I’m your biggest fan and your voices are incredible” I said, softly.</p><p><br/>
“Elsa represents Winter and Anna represents Summer” Olaf whispered as he stood next to his counterpart, Falo.</p><p><br/>
“Is she dying?” Yang asked.</p><p><br/>
“No, but her hair’s turning white” Pyrrha whispered.</p><p><br/>
“how do I control my powers?” Elsa asked in vain.</p><p><br/>
“Ruby, come here” I said.</p><p><br/>
She moved close beside me.</p><p><br/>
“Tell Elsa that True love will help her control her powers” I whispered.</p><p><br/>
She nodded.</p><p><br/>
Ruby whispered something in Elsa’s ear.</p><p><br/>
Then RWBY and the remainder of JNPR huddled together to form a plan.</p><p><br/>
Elsa healed me but Hans was on his way, riding on his brown horse towards us.</p><p><br/>
RWBY and JNPR stood outside the Palace with Marshmallow to guard both Anna and Elsa from Hans.</p><p><br/>
Hans’ twin brother in villainy, Fans(odd name, I know) was riding with him to kill Anna.</p><p><br/>
When they both arrived, Fans looked similar to Kristoff only he was Hans with Blonde hair and was on black and white horse.<br/>
“You’re not setting a foot near Elsa or Anna!” I cried as I was already back in my feet.</p><p><br/>
“What’s a bunch of teens going to do to us?” Hans Sneered.</p><p><br/>
“You obviously have never watched RWBY so you don’t know their moves” I stated as I clicked my fingers.</p><p><br/>
RWBY and JNPR charged; so because of my strong fandom of Frozen <strong><span class="u">(still haven’t see the movie but I guess and sort of figured out the villain from the clips. Guilty as charged!)</span></strong>, there was a huge invisible force-field in front of me and the palace so Hans and his brother couldn’t take one step inside.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>(If you don’t know the weapons, watch RWBY on YouTube ok? Just a quick warning as I’m about to add Weapons names in the story!)</strong></span> Ruby brought out Crescent Rose, Weiss brought out Myrtenaster , Blake brought Gambol Shroud out, Yang brought out Ember Celica and shot red dust at Hans, Ren got out StormFlower and shot at Fans, Pyrrha got out Milo and Akoúo to fight CRDL who appeared moments later after Hans and his Twin and Nora brought out Magnhild, her hammer and shot at Cardin with its Grenade launcher form.</p><p><br/>
Ruby used Crescent Rose’s rifle form against Sky’s Halberd and won in 2 seconds because Ruby’s so skilled.<br/>
Pyrrha battled Russel and Dove at the same time without breaking a sweat and won pretty fast because both boys were weak and easy to beat.</p><p><br/>
Hans and his twin were shaking in their boots, when they saw all of the advanced weapons.</p><p><br/>
“Where did you get that rifle?” Hans asked.</p><p><br/>
“Ruby, don’t tell him!” I shouted.</p><p><br/>
“Ruby, he’s not trustworthy” Yang stated as Anna and Elsa watched the fight commence in awe.<br/>
“Never gonna tell a jerk like you” Ruby said, coldly.</p><p><br/>
“So be it” Hans said.</p><p><br/>
Yang, Ruby, Nora and Blake surrounded Hans and Fans so they wouldn’t escape.</p><p><br/>
“Now!” I cried as they all struck Hans and Fans down.</p><p><br/>
Then they were gone.</p><p><br/>
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p><br/>
Jaune was with Kristoff on his sled and had just reached the top of the mountain that Elsa’s ice palace was on. Jaune froze with shock, Kristoff looked ahead and was struck with awe too.</p><p><br/>
Anna built another fiery palace next to Elsa’s ice one.</p><p><br/>
They both looked stunning in the sunlight.</p><p><br/>
“Party Time!” Olaf cried as he, Falo, Nora, Ruby, Yang and Blake danced while Pyrrha and Jaune waltzed but Weiss just sulked.</p><p><br/>
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p><br/>
“Well who liked this little insight in what would happen if RWBY and Frozen collided? Well I enjoyed, so I rate it an A++ or 100/100!” Henry said (he's a fourth wall TV Host).</p><p><br/>
“Here’s a tip: Don’t always trust strangers you meet for the first time or they could be evil jerks like Hans that want to kill your sister! Don’t forget to eat cookies!” I said.</p><p><br/>
“I love warm hugs!” Olaf said.</p><p><br/>
“And I love cold hugs!” Falo added.</p><p><br/>
“Yay!” They both cried.</p><p><br/>
Awkward Silence.</p><p><br/>
“Well until next time, if Grace ever sees Frozen at last!” Henry exclaimed.</p><p><br/>
“Hey! I will see it! Oh, right! Bye!” I waved.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u">The end</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked my crossover! I just had to get it down on a document today! I have to get some revision done at some point so I’ll update one more story, then focus on studying.<br/>So yeah, if you have any more suggestions just PM ok?<br/>Read and review or Hans will get you!</p><p>(Note from Grace in 2020: this author note above was also written in 2014 and does not reflect now. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>